The Time Of Darkness
by grandmasterian
Summary: The Guardians defend the last city, but it is in vain. They fight while knowing nothing of their enemies until now. A Guardian has destroyed the heart of The Black Garden. Now the Traveler has awoken for the first time in centuries. It has spoken to the speaker. It told him what The Darkness is; and how we can fight back.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Greetings everybody, this is Grandmasterian. I am posting this story for a friend, he wrote this crossover as a kind of origin story for the universe of the game Destiny, while using the characters and stories from the Halo Universe. I will proofread most of this story and as most stories say in this great website. I do not own any rights to Destiny and Halo all rights go to Bungie and 343 Industries.**

Before The Darkness

Chapter 1: The beginning

They called it, the Traveler. Its arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of

miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars. But the Traveler had an enemy, a darkness which had hunted it for eons

across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our golden age began, this Darkness found us… And that was the end of everything. Everywhere colonies fell, from Pluto, to

Jupiter, from Europa to Titan, our colonies were consumed one by one. Eventually the Traveler sacrificed itself to save earth. Now it stands over the land once known as

Russia, protecting the last city on earth, and all of human kind, humanity recovered briefly. The Guardians were established to protect humanity. Warlocks studied the

Traveler's energy to wield dark energy. The Exo's were created to be the main fighting force of humanity, Humans briefly went back into the cosmos, only to come back

changed as the Awoken. But now new threats emerge. The Fallen, a once proud race now reduced to a race of pirates and scavengers see earth and the last city as another

world to plunder. The Cabal an alien empire that has conquered countless worlds and civilizations, they now see humanity as one more race to conquer. The Vex, a mysterious

cybernetic race, very little is known of them. They are mostly synthetic with organic traits inside their bodies. They can travel through space and possibly time. And their only

purpose is the extinction of humanity, along with any Fallen or Cabal that stand in their way. Then there is the Hive, an ancient race that resembles decomposed corpses of

other races, they appear to worship the Darkness itself. They will not stop until the whole galaxy is plunged into darkness. There are rumors that the Darkness itself threatens

to return, to finish what it started. The Guardians must ready themselves. But to defeat the Darkness we must understand it. It was difficult at first, for the collapse was long

ago. By now, no information survives to tell us what the Darkness is, but I do. For I am the Speaker, and in desperate times the traveler has spoken to me. It told me of the

Darkness, How it came to be, what it was, and what it will be. I alone understand the Darkness, and that is the only way to defeat it. But to understand the Darkness we

must go back to the beginning.

It began long ago, when the galaxy was very young. Most of its planets had not been born yet. Those that were formed were empty, barren of life. Eventually one planet

became the host of the life. They were the Precursors, the first intelligent life form in the galaxy, and possibly the known universe. They were enormous insect like beings. 30

ft tall, they towered over the other life forms on their planet. Despite their size, they were not physically powerful beings. They relied on technology instead. They built great

weapons of mass destruction. Weapons that ripped holes in space and time, altered a continents climate, and dark energy powerful enough to wipe out entire solar systems

. They built great synthetic armies. And they amplified their minds. So much in fact that the Precursors were able to use their powerful minds to make other lesser species do

their bidding. For millennia they drifted in the empty galaxy, until finally they found a planet with other signs of intelligent life. This planet was home to the second civilization

of the galaxy. Their name was long since forgotten. The Traveler knows them only by the name another race gave them, The Wraiths. They were a humanoid race in a planet

similar to old earth. They had obsidian black skin, Spikes running through their head to their spine, and glowing green eyes. Not much else is remembered of what they look

like. They were a warlike race since the beginning of their existence constantly fighting wars over land and resources. When the Precursors found them they ascended them.

The Wraiths were given the technology to travel faster than light. And to build ships to colonize other worlds. In time the Precursors found many more civilizations, always

ascending them to space faring status. Shortly after that came a catastrophic event only known as the Great War. The Wraiths were always a divided race, always fighting

each other. But for the first time in their history they were united due to a common cause. The Wraiths were a paranoid race. They were united only in their hatred of other

races. They, as a warlike race feared that other races would wipe them out. They above all feared extinction, and so they chose a most radical decision. To insure their

survival, they chose to not only to wipe out every civilization, but all life in the galaxy to insure no life can evolve to challenge them. Countless planets were burned into glass

by the Wraiths. In response the Precursors gathered the most powerful races to fight back, The Forerunners, the San'Shyuum, and the ancient Humans. Billions died, entire

solar systems were destroyed in the cross fire, the Precursors were driven to near extinction. Eventually the Wraiths were defeated and drive to extinction. Or so it seemed. A

few thousand Wraiths survived. Their greatest fear was realized. They were on the verge of extinction. But they would have their revenge. The Wraiths were already a

technologically advanced race; they combined their technology with Precursor and Forerunner technology. They then committed the worst atrocity ever made; they ripped out

their very souls from their bodies. When a being dies, its soul naturally leaves the body, what happens then is unknown. The Wraiths however unnaturally ripped out their

souls before death and kept their conscience, their memories, and control over their soul. In doing so they became the closest thing to a ghost. They achieved their objective

of gaining immortality and evading extinction. They were immortal, could travel anywhere in space without fearing death, could not be harmed by anything and could possess

the bodies of other beings. But that was not the end. The Wraiths were still plotting revenge. They were immortal now. They had one goal, wipe out every race that had

contributed to their near extinction, along with all other life in the galaxy. San'Shyuum, Human, Forerunner, Precursor, all would suffer their wrath. In the wake of the coming

blight they were given another name. The Darkness

**Well thank you guys for Reading and please review, favorite and follow. This is Grandmasterian, i'm out.**


End file.
